An Eternal Lust
by OneWingedButterfly
Summary: Serenity Hughes joins the military as a State Alchemist, vowing to get revenge on her brother's killer. She is able to conrol ice and has a close bond with her childhood friend Roy Mustang. But then she gets turned into the new Lust.


Kinky: Heyo! This is my first serious fic I've posted XD I'm trying to start all my fics, I don't know if it's a good idea but I'm gonna do it. This is my FMA Fic. I do not own FMA or the characters, however I do own Serenity Hughes. It may be a bit crapp-ily written, I'm very sleepy. I apologize if it is.

Chapter 1:I hate everything about you

**Hey Serenity. How is my adorable little sister doing? Oops, almost forgot you're already turning 21. Can't believe it, you should go drinking with me and Roy! It'd be fun, come on, you know you want to. Your birthday is in a month isn't it? Well, that'll give you plenty of time to decide. There's been some corruption in the military, don't want to get too much in my business, but I know how much you've wanted to become an officer. Wait till things settle down a little bit and find yourself a husband already! I know you like Roy. Even though he's a womanizer I'm sure I could get you guys together. That'd be so cool! Well, I wanted to confide in you a couple of things.. Homunculi and the Philosopher's stone are both very real. Don't get yourself into any trouble and stay away from both of them, I don't want to see you hurt, it would tear me up inside. ~ I've heard you've been studying alchemy. Any luck? I know these two kids, you'd be amazed how good they are. The one, Edward Elric is a state alchemist and he's only 16! I should introduce you two sometime. Well, I have to go, the supervisors are giving me a hard time again. I LOVE YOU!**

Love, Your big brother Maes

"_Maes… This was the last letter you wrote me before you were murdered. I know you told me to stay out of trouble, but I need to find who killed you. And kill them.. I know you, you wouldn't want me to become a murderer.. But I can't forgive whoever did this. Even if I found them, I would only think about avenging you. You were my only family… Maes. And now you're gone.._ "I sighed as I picked up my large suitcase. It didn't weigh much, after all I had very few belongings of my own and fewer still that I cared enough about to bring with me. I brushed out my long, brown hair quickly. Looking in the mirror to make sure I got all the kinks out, my hazel eyes reflected back. _"Maes always used to get so mad."_ I stifled a light giggle at the thought. _"He wanted to give me money to buy nice things, but I'm too proud too accept charity.. Maes.. It's only been a month since your death but I'm done waiting. I will have my revenge.."_ I carried my suitcase down the stairs and exited my house. Looking at it, I felt sentimental. I had been in this house a long time, it was sad to leave. But I would return eventually, after I had my revenge.

I walked quickly to the train station and boarded the next train to Central. Sighing, I nodded a silent goodbye to my old village. It was a home that I'd always have. Where Maes, Roy, and I grew together. They had both joined the military but were too stubborn to let me join. _"Damn men.. Think they're so superior to women. Tch.." _Sighing, I tried not to think of leaving my village and home and began to nod off, before falling asleep.

**Central! Central Station!**

The loud speaker woke me abruptly. I was at Central already. Exiting the platform, I found myself in the huge city known as Central. The size always amazed me, even though I had visited Maes many times already. It just wasn't the same as Country life. Reinstating my determination I hurried towards the large Main Office building. I wasn't sure how the State Alchemy exams worked, but I was sure I would find out there..

Entering the office I came to a reception desk. A brunette lady told me to go talk to The President, King Bradley. I didn't know what kind of person he was and was a tad nervous to talk to The President himself, but shrugged it off. To get the job, I couldn't falter. If I didn't get the job, I couldn't exact my revenge.

Knocking politely on the door I heard a gruff voice speak. "Enter." Turning the knob slowly, I entered quite a large office with two figures in it. The first couldn't be King Bradley, because I knew the other all too well. _"What is he doing here at this exact moment?" _Shrugging it off, I addressed the second man, presuming he was King Bradley. Though before I could speak my childhood friend, Roy Mustang, who was the other man in the room, spoke before me. "Serenity.. What are you doing here?"

_I wish I could tell this man off. He really irks me.. But I can't. I always get so shy around him for some dammed reason. _"I'm here to take the Stare Alchemist Exam." I try to say it flatly, to both King Bradley and Roy, but it more comes out as a squeak. Furiously blushing, I curse silently to myself. _"Roy's going to make me fail this exam before I even start." _Dumbly, I fumble with my necklace, a gift Maes' had given me, trying to reassure myself, but most likely making me look like even more of an idiot.

Suddenly, I hear a roar of laughter. Surprised, I twirl around, expecting someone else to have entered the room and making the noise. But no one else was there. Only King Bradley. _"Could it have been him?? Nonsense, he's the proud leader of a Country." _But no one else was there.

"I like your attitude already Miss?" "_So it was him. He liked how I stuttered? What a weird ruler of a Country.."_

"My name is Serenity Hughes. Maes Hughes' sister. Please, let me be a State Alchemist. I will work hard to serve this country and it's people." I bowed politely. "I wish to serve this Country in my brother's place."

Bradley paused for a moment before chuckling lightly. "Please, no need for such ceremony. I'm just interested in your skill, not your manors. If I was, I don't think Mustang would be here."

I laughed, looking back at Roy. He looked quite shocked still, but hadn't said anything more in the matter of me being here.

"Well, I'll need to test your skills." The President continued. "Meet me at the Parading Grounds tomorrow at 2 PM. I'll have you fight one of our other alchemists. You do not have to win, I will merely evaluate your skills… But please be honest about your ambitions. Is it true you want to take on your brothers' job? You have no other motives?"

"_Shit.. What do I say? Is he testing my honesty? But if I tell the truth, he may not let me join.." _Deciding for honesty, I sighed and somewhat mumbled. "I wish to find the killer responsible for his death as well.."

"Oh? That's a very dangerous situation.. Girl.. You realize that?" Strangely his demeanor had changed completely. I was unsure of what to do, when he supplied "Just kidding. I won't stop you from getting your revenge. It's your right anyway."

"Y-Yes." I couldn't figure out this man at all. He was bizarre. I decided to try to get out of the way and go off on my business. "Well, I'll meet you at 2 PM tomorrow and fight this opponent."

Bradley seemed to pause in thought then nodded slowly. "I'd love to have you fight The Fullmetal Alchemist, but he's away trying to find his teacher. How about.. Mustang, why don't you take her on?"

Roy made a slight gesture or protest. "Please sir.. After the fight with FullMetal, my men and I were cleaning those grounds for days. I don't really want to fight her anyway."

"Oh, it'll be fun. Now off you go." The President shooed both of us away, before closing his office doors. I was alone with Roy, which was not a good thing, considering I was extremely shy around him. I was attempting to find a topic of conversation, but soon realized I didn't need too. We passed an empty office, which suddenly he threw me into and closed the door.

"What are you doing here??" I realized he was very pissed a little too late. He slammed my against a wall holding me buy the front of my shirt. "Getting revenge? You know that's not what Maes would have wanted! We both didn't want you to join the military or get hurt. You know why? Because we care about you!"

"_I know.. I know he didn't want me too! I couldn't take sitting back and not doing shit!" _I could of said it.. I should of. But there was truth in his words and they hurt. They stung my heart. I couldn't say anything. I just silently put my head down. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let him have the satisfactory.

"It's not too late. I'll be fighting you. Just act like a novice and let me have an easy win! And than, go home!" He shouted the last two words much louder than needed and my heart stung even more.

"That's so like you.. Roy." I couldn't get mad at him. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. "You'd just want to look good and easily beat me." I smiled and lifted my head a bit. No matter how many times I said I wouldn't cry, I couldn't stop the tears any longer. They dribbled down my cheeks slowly, clashing with my dumb happy smile. But I had made my decision. "I can't go back Roy… I can't sit back like nothing happened. Ever since you and Maes left to the military, I've been lonely. All alone in our old village. And now I lost someone irreplaceable to me. I must.. Do something with my life. If I don't, I no longer have a reason to live."

A slight concerned look flitted across his eyes as he sighed and released me. "I see I'm not able to stop you. That look, it's the same look Fullmetal always has._ -"Fullmetal? I keep hearing about this Fullmetal. Who is he?" _"If you're so determined, I guess I have no choice but to help you. First of all I'll help you find lodgings I guess." He sighed and waved his hand. "Follow me."

"Lodgings?" I had finally stopped crying and now was following behind him "I have no money.. I was going to sleep on a bench."

He stopped walking, causing me to walk into him. Slowly he turned around, looking freaked out. "A women sleeping on a bench? I didn't know one could do that! They always have to have their hair dyer and a shower at least."

I sighed, a little irked at his Stereotype. "You know.. All women aren't like that." I began to walk again. "It's fine. Benches are quite comfortable."

He put on a strange, yet authoritcal look on and grabbed my shoulder softly. "Come on.. You don't really think I'd let you sleep outside in this weird place. You'll stay at my place tonight." "_Gah! He just decides that?" _"What's the big deal? Me, you, and Maes used to live together." _"Yeah.. For only a couple months and we were like.. 8!" _I sighed and decided to follow the maniacal Colonel and allowed him to escort me to his abode.

-------------------

Kinky- Well that was Chapter 1. I have Microsoft Word Processor instead of Notepad so the quality should be better at least. PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me strength to go on XD


End file.
